The adventure begins
by tataalicat
Summary: What happens a month after the movie ends? A story about how Kelly and Benjamin gettin closer,life at the zoo and so much more. Mainly Benjamin/Kelly, but has Lily/Dylan. Enjoy!


Benjamin walked out of his house and towards the zoo. The Zoo had been going great for the last month, Dylan hasn't gotten in trouble in his new school at all, and Rosie was doing great in her new school. He made his way to the new exhibit they were opening up and looked up at the sky. The tempature had been record breaking for the last two days, with a tempatre of 102 for both days, and today was 103. He smiled as he saw Dylan and Lily bringing over planks of wood for the exhibit. He was glad that his son was happy with her and he hoped that niether of them broke the other ones heart.

He greeted the two and Lily gave him a smiled and wave and Dylan gave him a half smile. He continued walking and looked for anything wrong with the exhibits or animals. He nodded at Peter as he walked past him. Benjamin stopped him, "Hey you seen Kelly anywhere?" he asked, and Peter nodded.

"I saw her at the lions." he said, and Benjamin nodded.

"Thanks." he said, and headed towards the lions.

Kelly had moved out of her mothers house and into her own apartment along with Lily. He and Kelly as a couple had been doing great, even though they hadn't been on a offical first date.

The lion encolser came into view and he could make out Kelly leaning up against the ledge watching them. Benjamin smiled and walked up beside her, "Good afternoon beautiful." he said. She smiled and laughed a bit.

"Now what are you doing over here?" he asked.

"I have a headache, so I'm just taking a break." she said.

"Well I'm not surprised, it's 103 degrees out here and your wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. When is the last time you drank something?" he asked.

"I don't know mabye 10 o'clock?" she said.

"Kelly it's 6:00 now! You can't go that long without water, its blazing hot out here." he said.

"I'm fine, I just need to take a rest." She said, begining to walk away from the lions and him. He grabbed her arm to stop her, and she turned and looked at him.

"Come on Kelly, how about you go into the house and lay down on the couch for a bit? Get some water and take some asprin." he said.

"I'm fine Benjamin, what I need to do is go and help Lily and Dylan with the new exhibit." she said. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge.

"Please Kelly." he said. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get her way. "Fine."

He smiled and moved his hand down from her upper arm and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled at him as they began to walk towards the house. They walked past Lily and Dylan who were finishing up their days work. They smiled at Kelly and Benjamin who smiled back. They walked into the house and Benjamin guided her to the couch and sat her down, "I'll be right back." he said.

He went in the kitchen and got her a bottle of water and asprin and when he returned he found Kelly already laying on the couch half asleep. He smiled to himself, he was right, she was sick. He sat the water and asprin on the table in front of the couch and walked out, leaving Kelly to sleep in peace.

He walked to where Lily and Dylan were, "hey guys." he said.

"Hey dad, wheres Kelly?" he asked his father.

"She went to lay down cause she was dehydrated. You guys okay? Its really hot out here and I don't want you guys to over work yourselves." he said.

"Were fine , thanks though." answered Lily. He nodded and looked at Dylan, "You seen your sister anywhere?" he asked, and he shook his head.

"No I've been here with lily all day." he said, smiling at his girlfriend. Benjamin smiled and went to look for his youngest.

* * *

Three hours later he and Rosie walked into the house to find Kelly still asleep on the couch, "She we wake her up?" asked Rosie.

"I think we should let her sleep." said Benjamin, and then an Idea popped into his head, "What do you think of camping out with Lily and Dylan?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well lets go and see what Lily and Dylan say about that." he said, and they went out to the garage where Dyaln and Lily where they were counting out amounts of feed for the animals. "Hey guys!" said Rosie.

"Hi Rosie." said Lily.

"So what do you guys think about camping out in the Zoo tonight?" said Benjamin.

"Where's Kelly? Don't I have to go home with her?" asked Lily.

"She's still sleeping in the house, I'm just gonna let her sleep so I thought you guys could camp out while me and her sleep in the house." he said.

"Okay! Sounds fun! Right Dylan?" Said Lily, and he nodded.

"Yeah, fun..." he said. Rosie smiled and grabbed her fathers hand, "Come on lets go set up the tent!" she said, and dragged her dad out of the garage. Lily looked at Dylan and smiled, "Isn't it sweet?" said Lily, and Dylan gave her a confused look.

"What your dad is doing for Kelly. You know letting her sleep while she's sick and keeping her here over, and getting us out of the house while he sleeps there with her. I bet he's gonna end up laying down and falling asleep with her." she said.

"Ten bucks says he's gonna end up taking her upstairs in his bed."

"Deal." he said.

They made their way around the Zoo looking for Bejamin and Rosie, and they found them by the lions. "Cool, I've always wanted to sleep with the lions." said Lily.

"So I brought out a bunch of pillows and blankets for you guys and Rosie brought out snacks and flashlights." said Benjamin. Lily smiled and looked at Dylan who smiled back, and Rosie was grinning from ear to ear. "Well come on!" said Lily getting in the tent. They all climbed into the tent and once they were in Benjamin made his way back to the house.

He quietly opened the door and shut it and walked into the living room where Kelly was sleeping. He smiled to himself when he realized just how luky he was. Ever since his wife died he had hoped he would have a second chance, he knew she would want him too. When he first bought the Zoo and met Kelly he wouldn't have believed that they would be here right now. There wasnt a day that goes by he doesnt think of his wife, but he knew he should find love again, that he should be happy.

He walked over to the couch and looked at kelly. He bent down and slid his arms under her and picked her up. Hse stirred a bit but didn't wake, which he was grateful for. he walked up the stairs and into his room and over to his bed where he laid her down. She stirred a bit and her eyes fluttered open "Benjamin.." she mumbled.

"Just go back to sleep Kelly." he said.

"Wheres...Lily..?" she muttered.

"She Rosie and Dylan are camped out outside, she fine. Now go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." he said. She muttered something and closed her eyes again. Benjamin smiled and quickle changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt before crawling into bed with her. She immediatly rolled over and into his arms as if she knew he was there.

Benjamin was a bit taken back when rolled rolled into him. He hadn't held another woman in his arms ever since his wife died, and it was...strange in way, but he liked it. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, and she responded by snuggling into him.

He smiled as his eyes began to flutter close. He was happy, his son was happy and Rosie was happy. The world was right again.

* * *

**A/n: So I noticed there wern't and Bejamin/Kelly stories so I decided to write one! Well there will be Dylan/Lily in here to. So review and I'll add the next chapter!**


End file.
